An Alternate Life
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Completely AU- Before Lily Evans marries James Potter she runs into Voldemort. James dies, Snape's in jail, Voldemort's immortal and he gets cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot. But Tom Riddle isn't content to sit quietly in his castle and when he meets Hermione Granger a new sort of conquest very much appeals to him. Starts off LV/Lily but goes TR/HrG.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- My name is not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this work of fiction. I'm just writing it for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note- I would call this a 10 page prologue more than a chapter. While this story starts out with Lily/Voldemort, it turns into Hermione/Tom Riddle so I decided to post the Lily part first. This is a completely AU fic, so there is no actual Harry Potter in this story. So if you like Harry, sorry. Hermione's in the next chapter so don't worry. This is all sorts of different from the books (I've avoided the movies). **

* * *

She drew her wand, prepared for a fight. The Death Eaters had been seen around here, and now the Order had split off to find them. Lily turned the corner to see Lord Voldemort standing there, "I've been waiting for you," he smirked, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his arms, taking her wand from her. "You're very, very attractive. What's your name?"

"Lily Evans," she answered, trying to escape. He turned her so she could see his face. She stopped fighting. He was grayish in color, and his face looked odd. His nose resembled a snake's nose more than a human's.

"My tongue isn't forked, if that's what you're wondering," he pushed her against a building and kept his body pressed against her. "What are you thinking?"

"N-nothing."

"Lies," he looked into her eyes and entered her thoughts. He pulled back with a chuckle, "You find me attractive? Interesting. For a Muggleborn, I must say you're very good-looking. Not to mention intelligent. I wouldn't mind having you for myself."

"I'm engaged."

"To who?"

"James Potter."

"Yet you have desire for the Dark Lord Voldemort," he caressed her cheek. "I'd love to enjoy your body. It's been so long since I've had sex. I'll let you go if you'll return to me tomorrow at 11am. Wear something enticing," he handed her a small locket, "that's a portkey. It will bring you to me. Just tap it with your wand at the designated time."

Lily managed a nod before Voldemort leaned in and kissed her chastely, "I look forward to your visit, Lily Evans. Very much so."

* * *

Her dreams that night were filled with him. When morning broke she was drenched in sweat. Lily took a long shower, surprised at her body's reaction to him pressing against her last night. She touched herself, but couldn't bring herself to orgasm. Finally she exited and dressed, heading to the kitchen of her small apartment. The locket was sitting on the counter. She looked at it, having not paid it much attention last night. It was Slytherin's locket, she realized. It had an S embossed on it, with two emeralds at the top and at the bottom of the S's curves. He'd given her something of great value. She ate a small breakfast, suddenly feeling nervous. She wondered what he would do if she didn't go. He had saved her life last night, she knew. He could have killed her. And that kiss…she touched her lips. She needed to see him again. She knew that. 11am took longer to arrive than she could imagine. Lily Evans took a deep breath, took her wand and the necklace, and tapped it. She disappeared immediately.

She arrived in a dark room. Before she could cast the spell to light her wand his hand was over her mouth and he whispered, "Silence, we're not alone. This meeting took longer than I thought. But now none of them can see anything, so just stay here, pressed against me. I'll have them leave."

"My Lord?"

"Leave, all of you. When I turn the lights back on should one of you be here I will kill you." There was the sound of many Disapparations. Voldemort turned Lily and leaned down to whisper, "I intended to meet elsewhere, but that was not an option. Now you'll come with me," he wrapped his arms around her and Disapparated.

* * *

This time they arrived in a well-lit room, "Welcome to Germany," he said, releasing his hold on her.

"Germany?"

"Salazar Slytherin's castle was built here. He tired of England and Hogwarts. This is his legacy, and my inheritance," he touched the locket, "as is this."

She looked up at him, "Why me? I'm a Muggleborn."

"Do I really have to justify my sexual desires?" Voldemort pulled her toward the bed, "I want you. That's all that matters."

"We shouldn't…"

"If you felt that way, you wouldn't have come," he whispered before leaning down to kiss her.

"I…" Her response was cut off as Voldemort continued the kiss, sliding out of his robes easily. He unfastened Lily's jeans and removed his own pants, all while never letting his mouth leave hers. Finally she managed to pull away, "We can't, I'm engaged."

"That's not going to stop me, Lily. Nor will it stop you," he leaned in and kissed her once more, chastely. "Tell me you don't want me."

She couldn't. Lily blushed, "I-I…I…" Voldemort grinned.

"You do want me."

"Yes," she blushed deeper as he pulled his shirt over his head and managed to maneuver her onto the bed.

"Then why fight it?"

"Because you're Lord Voldemort!"

"I'm still a man," he responded, leaning over her.

"So you'd rape me?"

"It's not rape when you want it, Lily," he chuckled.

"Whether I want it subconsciously or not, if I say no and you persist it _is_ still rape."

"Fine," he stood up straight and walked away from the bed. "I won't fuck you. I won't 'make love' to you. I'll just leave." His clothes magically reappeared on his body and he exited the bedroom. Lily stared. Who'd have thought it would work like that? And suddenly she realized that she didn't want that to work. She really wanted him. If he was waiting for her to say she wanted him, then she couldn't justify it to her friends as Voldemort taking advantage of her. What did that make her?

* * *

He returned ten minutes later. Lily was sitting on the bed, deep in thought. "You know, wanting me is okay. There's nothing wrong with that," he said.

"You're trying to take over the Wizarding World."

"What's to be gained by things remaining the same, Lily? And anyway, you listen too much to Dumbledore. Why not ask me what I plan to do? What I'm fighting for? You have these preconceived notions of who I am; maybe some are true, maybe some are false. But at any rate, they're just notions. You have no idea what I really want. Who I really am. Because you've never been curious enough to ask; you just accept the version told to you by others as the truth, without wondering how on Earth they came to this knowledge themselves." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He looked annoyed, Lily thought, and slightly angry.

"Who are you, Voldemort?" She asked him. Something came over his face at that moment. Lily thought he might have softened.

His answer made it clear he was still angry, "I am a half-blood who grew up in a Muggle orphanage after my mother died. My father was a wealthy Muggle who hated wizards and magic. His parents were much the same. My mother's father and brother were racist pureblood monsters who hated my mother for falling in love with a Muggle. And that's all you get to know, for now."

Lily blushed. He was right, she'd never looked for details about Voldemort from anyone other than Albus Dumbledore. She'd never even asked Severus Snape, who had become a Death Eater and had a huge crush on her in school. "Feel honored," Voldemort spoke again, waking Lily from her thoughts, "I don't tell people that I'm a half-blood. Ever."

"Why tell me?"

He simply shrugged and walked out of the bedroom. Lily quickly moved to the door, but he was nowhere to be seen in the hall. He moved fast, she realized. Summoning up some courage, she decided to wander around the house and explore.

Using the word enraged to describe Voldemort would not have been accurate. Lily's assessment of annoyed and slightly angry was, to be sure, most accurate. Voldemort wasn't even mad at her. Well, he was. But not for the reasons one would prescribe to the Dark Lord; he had a whole other list of reasons to be irritated, yes that was the word, with her. He wasn't angry. He was irritated. And annoyed, of course. She wanted him, yet she was refusing him. What in the name of Salazar Slytherin was with that? Because he was Lord Voldemort? What did that even mean? Perhaps she hated him, he thought to himself. Hate and love were very similar, and enjoyed a relationship with one another. He'd had hate sex before. It was good, not great. For fuck's sake, he wasn't a rapist. He'd shown that by obeying Lily's wishes. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and took a deep breath. She wouldn't respond to him properly if his emotions were visible. He wanted her in his bed, after all. Women didn't jump into bed with a man who appeared weak. He returned to his workout, punching the bag fiercely. Lily peeked her head in, "Oh, I'm sorry. I can leave if you like."

"You can stay," he grumbled, not even looking at her. Lily felt a blush come over her cheeks for some reason. Why was he so upset with her?

"I'm sorry if I upset you," she said, trying to gauge his response.

"I'm not _upset_," he hissed. He stopped punching the bag and removed his gloves before sitting on the weight bench and lying down to lift the weight. "What do you want?"

Lily watched him for some time before answering, "I want you to take advantage of me. To remove all the guilt I will feel from our encounters; but you won't do it. Why? Why not just fuck me, force me, and be done with it?"

"Because I don't rape," he answered, glaring at her.

"I can't be with you freely!"

"Liar," he sat the weight back in its place and sat up.

"I'm not!"

"Do you want me?"

"Yes!"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

"Then why push me away?  
"I'm not supposed to want you!" Here Lily broke. Voldemort stared as she continued, "You're a murderous monster! I'm supposed to hate you, not fantasize about your body! I'm supposed to want you dead, not your cock inside me! I'm on the side of good, and you're on the side of evil!"

Voldemort had stood up during her tirade and he finally pulled her to him, kissing her hungrily. Lily moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, eliminating any space between them. Passionately her fingers raked down his back, scratching him. Voldemort groaned in pleasure as the pain rippled through his body. He picked her up and they exited the gym, making their way upstairs to the bedroom. Clothing was ripped off bit by bit on their journey 'til they arrived in his bedroom, Voldemort nude and Lily in only her panties. He growled and ripped them off of her, the sound of the fabric tearing exciting him more than he could ever have imagined. Lily's hands roamed his body before grasping his cock gently yet firmly. He wanted her, she could feel. She stroked him roughly before rubbing her pussy against his cock. He grumbled at not being able to thrust into her and Lily smiled into their kiss, aching to just be fucked by him. Finally Voldemort pushed her onto her back and buried himself inside her in one thrust. Lily moaned in pleasure as he started to thrust rapidly inside of her. "Voldemort," she moaned his name, and he growled deeply as he kissed her desperately. He sensed this was his only chance, and damn if he wasn't going to act on it.

When they finally both hit their orgasm, Voldemort could barely breathe. He collapsed on top of Lily, who was also panting heavily. Never, in his entire life, had Voldemort felt so _good_; he rolled onto his back and Lily turned, laying her head on his chest. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, her breathing beginning to slow down. He felt his own breathing deepen and took a deep breath to help the process along before closing his eyes with a sigh of pleasure. Lily smiled into his chest when she heard it. Neither fell asleep, but neither said anything. They lay next to each other in perfect silence, save for the panting which was now rapidly fading. Lily didn't know what to say. So she remained silent, just enjoying his company. Truthfully, Voldemort didn't know what to say either. She did hate him, he realized. Otherwise she wouldn't have fought against him. He'd enjoyed their coupling, and he didn't want her to go. He wanted to enjoy her body some more. But why would she let him? She didn't want him. In fact, she wanted him dead. He sighed sadly.

"You're brooding," she said. Voldemort opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was looking up at him, her eyes full of something, "What's wrong?"

"You hate me."

"I don't," she said immediately. He frowned in confusion and Lily leaned up, kissing him sweetly. "If I hated you, Voldemort, I couldn't have let you fuck me. I couldn't. This was not about hate. I…I'm attracted to you," she blushed before kissing him once more.

"You are?"

"Yes."

Voldemort couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face. This was what he wanted. Lily smiled and lay her head back down. They closed their eyes, enjoying this new comfort that had washed over them with Lily's words.

* * *

They must have drifted off to sleep, for when Voldemort opened his eyes it was dark in the room and outside his home. He frowned and sat up, stretching. "Where are you off to?" Lily asked him, her head now located on his lap instead of his chest.

"Sorry," he muttered, but he didn't lie back down. "We should eat," he finally said.

"Food does sound good," she admitted. "But I had dinner plans…"

"With your fiancée?"

She blushed, "No with some friends."

"So you're leaving me?"

Lily looked up at him, "I'd like to see them, Voldemort." He sighed. It couldn't last, he knew. The sexual bliss they'd had must come to an end. He just didn't want it to yet. Voldemort got up from the bed and found some boxer briefs, which he put on. Lily watched him; something seemed different about him now. "Maybe I could come back after dinner?"

Immediately she saw a change in him. He turned back to the bed and seemed to catch himself because his face flickered between two emotions, though she couldn't tell which. "You want to?"

"Yes," she said, getting up from the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Is that okay with you?"

"Quite," he answered, leaning in to kiss her. Lily moaned into the kiss, her hands roaming his body.

"You'll have to be patient with me, Voldemort. I trust this is a relationship that you would like to see continue, as would I. In order for that to happen I need to break up with my fiancée and tell my family."

"I could just kill him, if you want," he whispered.

"And then I'm with the man who killed James?" She shook her head, "Even if I did entertain the notion, I could not date my fiancée's murderer."

"They wouldn't know," he whispered into her mouth, kissing her hungrily. Lily enjoyed their tongue duel until she finally pulled away, reluctantly. "Come back as soon as you can. We have the whole evening to enjoy one another," he said, his eyes roaming appreciatively over her body.

Lily blushed but smiled, "Sounds perfect to me." She looked for her clothes and found most of them, like the clothes he had worn, were ripped apart. "Can I borrow some of your clothing?"

"Of course," he smirked, leaning down to kiss her. He moved to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He waved his hand and the jeans altered to fit her body. He left the shirt as is. He looked at her underwear and bra; they were beyond saving. She seemed to realize this.

"I'll go without, I'm only going home. I'll bring some clothes with me when I return so that I won't have to borrow your clothes again," she put on the clothes he'd handed to her and looked up at him, "I really do like you," she smiled.

"That's good to hear," he smirked.

"How do I return?"

"Just tap the necklace," he said, "while thinking of me and it will work. I've altered the spell to make you come here instead of to me. Safer this way."

"So thoughtful," she kissed him once more, "now I must go. I'll be back before bedtime."

"Good. I intend to wear you out," the passion in his eyes made her shiver in anticipation. She kissed him desperately for the final time and Disapparated.

Voldemort spent his evening among his followers, waiting impatiently for the evening to end. He found his thoughts constantly returning to Lily. If his Death Eaters spent more time with him, they might have noticed the distance in his eyes as he spoke to them. His thoughts were elsewhere. Finally Voldemort ordered them to different tasks and left.

When he arrived at home he went to his library, ordering a house elf to cook dinner. He sat down on the couch, trying to think of what he could do to convince her to stay with him. Lord Voldemort did not share, and he didn't want to let her go anyway. He liked her. Maybe he could woo her. Normally he'd laugh at such a thought, but Lily seemed to respond to kindness. Perhaps being a nice guy would help him win her for good. He sighed. That wasn't him. She'd see through that. But he wanted her to stay and he didn't know how to ask her. He'd never had a lover stay with him. He'd never really had more than a one night stand. Sex was power, for him. He closed his eyes and sighed again. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Lily arrived at around 8pm. Her time with her friends had gone longer than she thought. He wasn't in the bedroom, so Lily exited to walk downstairs. He wasn't in the gym either. Perhaps he wasn't home yet, she realized. She decided to go to his library and peruse his collection, maybe read a couple of books. When she entered she was surprised to see him stretched out on the sofa, reading a book. He looked…normal doing that. She stared for a few moments before walking in and speaking, "I'm back."

He sat up immediately, a smile coming across his face, "I'm glad," he said, sincerity etched in his smile. Lily smiled at him and kissed him before sitting down next to him. "How was your dinner?" Voldemort asked her.

"It was alright, but I missed you," she reached for his hand, "did you mean it when you said you wanted me to stay?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I don't lie; well, except to those numbskulls that call themselves Death Eaters."

She grinned and kissed him once more, "I'd like to stay with you, Voldemort. Be in your bed every night and every morning. Enjoy your body against mine."

"Good," he finally managed to say before silently kicking himself. He could do better than that, "I'm not letting you go," he whispered, pulling her into his lap.

"I won't let you," she grinned, leaning in to kiss him deeper this time. "What do I do to convince you to stop being the Dark Lord?"

"Help me get immortality," he answered, his mouth moving to her neck. Lily closed her eyes and groaned when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

"You want to become immortal?"

"Yes," he laid her down on the couch and kissed her deeply, unhooking his belt.

"Why?"

"I will never die."

She shook her head, a smile playing on her lips, "I'll help you Voldemort. But after that no more Dark Lord things?"

"None," he promised.

"How are you getting immortality?"

"We'll talk in the morning," he unbuttoned her pants and slid her zipper down until her hand stopped him.

"Tell me now. Then tomorrow we can fuck all day long," she leaned up and kissed him, "I have nowhere to be, and I'm all yours. But tell me about the immortality now."

"I've been researching it for some time. There's a cup which grants the user immortality. But it's hidden somewhere. It belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, and I've been tracking its movements. I'm getting close."

"Do your Death Eaters know?"

"Of course not; they're idiots."

She smiled at that before pulling him down to her, "What do you need me for?"

"I need you to take the cup from the owner without her knowing," he kissed her.

"Who is it?"

"An old woman. She keeps it in her house. We need it, but for some reason I'm not enticing enough," he actually smirked. She grinned. Who knew Voldemort had a sense of humor? Now she did; she leaned up and kissed him. For some reason she sensed she was the only person lucky enough to see this side of him.

"Let's make love," she whispered to him.

"Down here?"

"You don't fuck outside the bedroom?"

"I do, but we're not stopping once we start fucking. I've been thinking about your body all night."

She looked into his eyes. He was so fiery. She loved that. Lily leaned up to kiss him once more, sweetly. "Let's go upstairs, Voldemort."

"Your wish is my command," he whispered, getting up and picking her up.

* * *

The next two days they spent having sex practically nonstop. Lily was surprised at his stamina; and at her own. When they finally stopped she closed her eyes, panting heavily. "I need a shower," Voldemort said, gasping for breath.

"Me too," she said.

"Should we shower alone?"

"I like being with you, but I think a break would be nice."

"I'll go first," he leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting up and entering the bathroom.

"I'll be here." Lily closed her eyes again, exhausted. When he came out of the shower, she was asleep. He smiled. She looked so good, lying in his bed as she was. And she was staying. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face for that. He climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes.

Lily woke to Voldemort's arms wrapped around her. She turned and kissed his cheek gently before getting up and showering. When she came out he was waking up. She smiled as his eyes moved over her body, "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," he sat up and stretched. "Sleep well?"

"Very much so," she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, leaning over to kiss him. "I need to end it with James, Voldemort. I need to go do that."

He sighed. Lily shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, "I'll be with you soon enough. I am yours, Voldemort. From now on, I belong to you."

"Promise?"

"I swear," she kissed him. "You can't get rid of me."

"Okay," he kissed her deeply, "hurry back."

"As soon as I can I'll return."

* * *

James wasn't home when she went to see him. He wasn't at her apartment, either. Lily sighed. She wanted to tell him face to face, but she couldn't find him. Finding James would be difficult; he often disappeared for days at a time. She decided to find Sirius Black. Surely he would know where James was. "I haven't seen him," he shrugged.

"Don't lie to me, Sirius. I know that you know where he goes when he disappears. Tell me now."

"He told me not to."

"If I walk away from you not knowing, then _you_ can tell him that our relationship is over."

Sirius stared at her before sighing, "He has a love-shack over in Glasgow. He hooks up with different witches there. Sometimes he just goes there for days, constantly having random hook-ups."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"He swore me to secrecy!"

"So you let him cheat on me because you didn't want him to hate you. That's pathetic, Sirius. Where in Glasgow?"

Reluctantly, Sirius gave her the address. Lily frowned at him once more before disappearing.

* * *

Lily arrived at the address to hear noises coming from inside. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She cast a quick spell and the door unlocked. She entered to find Voldemort standing next to her. "What are…"

"Shush," he mumbled, "I wanted to know where you were; it's taking too long."

"You were worried about me," she smiled. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He disillusioned himself and followed her to the bedroom. Inside was James Potter with two women. Twins. Voldemort felt his rage grow. How _dare_ James cheat on Lily. She deserved better. Voldemort would give to her all she deserved. "James!"

He stopped and looked up. "L-Lil-Lily."

"What the _hell_ is this?"

"I-uh…how…" He never finished the sentence he was struggling to form. Lily cast a spell and all three people in the bed were killed, their bodies sliced into pieces. Voldemort reappeared next to her.

"Lily," he pulled her into his arms. Crying, she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I felt so guilty for cheating on him with you, and here he was the whole time, screwing anyone and everyone."

Voldemort looked at the carnage. He couldn't let her take the blame. Suddenly, he knew what to do. "One of my Death Eaters has a crush on you. Who is it?"

"Severus Snape."

"Part of him stays on Dumbledore's side, right?"

"Yes," she looked up at him, confused. "Why?"

"Lily, you just killed three people."

For the first time she looked and saw what she'd done. "Oh Merlin…"

He pulled her back into his arms, "Shush, Lily. I will protect you. I have a plan. But first I need to get you back to my home. You'll stay there while I fix this up to shift the blame from you." He removed his ring, turning it into a portkey. "Take this, it'll take you back to the castle. Take a hot bath and relax, I shall be there shortly."

"Very well," she said, shaking. She took the portkey from him and immediately disappeared. Voldemort went to work, arranging the room to appear as though Severus Snape had killed Potter in a murderous rage. Then he left, going to find Snape.

* * *

Lily sat in the tub, struggling to wrap her head around what had just happened. She had killed James. And the two women he'd been with. She felt terrible. Lily knew that she had snapped. But now what could she do? And what was Voldemort doing?

He arrived 10 minutes after she had and immediately stripped down and climbed into the tub with her, "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe I just…"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, "It's okay, Lily. I took care of it."

"How?"

"I framed Snape."

"What? Why?!"

"He's not any more faithful to me than James was to you. Two birds, one stone as they say. Besides, if he thinks you killed James he's more than happy to take the fall for you."

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

"You're welcome," he kissed her forehead and held her. "Now we can enjoy life together, yes?"

"Yes," she looked up at him and kissed him, "can you make me forget about James, Voldemort?"

"I am happy and eager to try," he grinned, turning her so that she was now straddling him. Lily leaned forward and the two kissed passionately. She moaned into his mouth, her hands moving up to his head as the kiss continued.

They spent over an hour in the tub before finally exiting and drying off. Voldemort, rather than get dressed, simply pulled her to the bed. "Come here," he pulled her into his arms after they'd laid down; "I don't want to let you go," he whispered.

"Don't," she said, laying her head on his chest. "Are you upset over what I did?"

"No," he shook his head, "I would have killed him had you not. The man was a pig."

"At least now I don't feel guilty about being here with you," she leaned up and kissed him, "and you are most certainly a better lover."

"As if I ever doubted that," he rolled on top of her and leaned down to kiss her, "did you?"

"No. I knew that from the time we first made love." He simply grinned, kissing her passionately.

* * *

With Lily's help Voldemort finally found immortality. After he returned he began plotting his next move. For Lily, that next step should be marriage. But she didn't dare mention it to him. She figured Voldemort wouldn't be interested in that. Or worse, would hate the idea. And besides, they were living together in his castle. It had been three years since Lily had killed James. Snape had pled guilty to the crimes and was locked up in Azkaban. Voldemort's campaign for domination had ceased, and he had hired a lawyer to defend him against any charges. The Wizengamot had found him not guilty, though somewhat begrudgingly.

Lily walked downstairs to find Voldemort pouring over some texts. "Anything interesting?"

"Not particularly," he said, leaning back in his chair, "you look good, Lily."

"You always think that," she smiled, walking over to the couch to sit on it. His face had changed. His skin was now flesh colored and his nose was normal. His eyes were brown and his hair black. He looked very charming, very handsome now. But she knew he wanted her. It was so apparent in the way he touched her or made love to her. She just wasn't sure as to how deep his love for her was. Or if it even existed. She knew he wanted her; Voldemort made that very clear. But actually love her? She didn't really think that he could do that.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm?" She looked over at him.

"You seem to want to say something."

Lily shook her head, "I'm fine, Voldemort."

"Liar. You want something. Now what is it?"

"Nothing."

He got up and moved next to her, "I can tell when something is wrong, Lily. Now what is wrong?"

"You are…you're difficult."

"Already know that."

"But…I mean…I find it difficult to talk to you."

"I'm right here, and I listen," he kissed her cheek, "now what is it?"

Lily sighed, "I want what every girl I knew wanted."

"What's that?"

"A family of my own. One that I create. Kids, a husband," she looked away, "something I'm sure you don't want."

Voldemort stood and moved to the bookshelf. She sighed. Of course he didn't want those things. Lily was ready to get up and leave when Voldemort returned to her side, "I do not wish to marry, Lily. Ever. The sex is great, isn't that enough for you?" It wasn't. Lily left him a few days later. But she never told anyone he was immortal; she had killed James, after all. Eventually Lily settled down with a man who did want those things, and had children.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- The story continues 20 years later. I had to make it far enough that Hermione would be old enough to teach at Hogwarts :-)**

* * *

-Twenty Years Later-

Voldemort arrived at Hogwarts to have a stunning brunette woman bump into him, "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, glancing up at him and stopping, "Y-you're…"

"Tom Riddle," he said. "And you are?"

"Professor Hermione Granger," she answered. "I teach Potions. I'm a Muggleborn."

"Half-blood," he pointed to himself. Hermione smiled at him, "I was supposed to have a meeting with Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione frowned, "He's not here Mr.-"

"Call me Tom," he interrupted her, "well if he isn't here why the devil did he ask me to come by?"

Hermione shook her head, "I do not know. He wasn't here earlier, and I was told he'd be gone all day. You can come up to the castle, maybe Professor McGonagall can help."

"I hope so Professor Granger."

"Please, call me Hermione," she smiled at him. "I've read your papers on Transfiguration, Tom. I find your theories fascinating."

"Is that code for wrong?"

"Well I think multiple animagi are rare, but in your paper you alluded that many people could do them. But most people can't even transform into one animal, let alone several," she went on with why his theory about a person able to easily transform into multiple animagi was inaccurate as they walked up to the castle. Tom was fascinated by her. She was so articulate, and stunningly gorgeous. She was many, many years younger than him but age was never an issue for him.

* * *

Unknown to the two walking up to Hogwarts, they were being watched by a pair of twinkling blue eyes. "Albus, are you sure about this?"

"The man can't love, Minerva. Don't you think our Hermione could help with that? Look for yourself. He is quite taken with her. If we can get him to take over the Transfiguration position I think things would be quite good for the man that once hated everything and everyone."

"Why would she even want him?"

"I think they are kindred spirits," Albus said, watching Hermione laugh at something Tom said, "and yes she is young, but she is brilliant. He is a brilliant man, and he can keep up with her. No other man can. She is bored of them quickly. He would hold her curiosity, and give as good as he gets."

"Do you ever stop your incessant meddling?"

"No," he answered, grinning at the deputy headmistress. "I want Hermione to be happy, and I think, for the first time in his life, Tom would be happy with a woman if he was with her."

Minerva nodded, "Lily Evans was ashamed of being with him."

"Hermione would not be ashamed to be with Tom. I know it."

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of the headmaster's office and blushed, "I'm sorry to say we're here. I've enjoyed our chat."

"I'd call it a debate," he smirked. "Perhaps we could write one another?"

"I would like that," she smiled. "We should have lunch sometime, we can debate some more. Or just talk."

"I would enjoy that," he admitted. "A woman with an intellect such as yours is very nice to come upon."

Hermione blushed at the compliment, "Thank you." She looked at the gargoyles, "Peanut butter cup," they opened and she looked at Tom, "I'll leave you here."

Tom leaned closer to her, "Are you sure you shouldn't see me upstairs?"

Hermione pulled back slightly, "I actually have to reorganize my classroom and office. I didn't have time when I took over the classes this spring. My predecessor was a slob. Do write to me, Tom," she smiled. "I have a house in Hogsmeade if I'm not here."

Tom pouted and she laughed, waving goodbye as she walked down the hall. He walked onto the moving steps. She was something else. She stood up to him, wasn't afraid to argue. He liked that. And she was gorgeous. He entered to see Albus Dumbledore, "You wished to see me?"

"Please have a seat," Albus nodded to a chair in front of the desk, "I was wondering if you'd like to take over the position of Transfiguration professor. Minerva would like to move on from here, and you are the most brilliant Transfiguration scholar that we know. You would be an asset here."

Hermione Granger immediately popped up in his mind. He would be _here_, with _her_. That was a very appealing thought. Tom looked at Albus, "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing," the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes said otherwise and Tom raised an eyebrow at him. "Tom, perhaps I think a certain young woman would enjoy a real courtship with a man who can keep up with her, both intellectually and physically. But I do need a Transfiguration professor."

"Fraternizing with another professor would not be deemed…inappropriate?"

"No it would not," Albus answered. "You see it, don't you?"

"She's gorgeous," he smiled. "I haven't wooed a woman…ever."

"Well I'm sure that she can give you advice on dating," he laughed, "You'll take the job?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Excellent! We would like you to be head of Slytherin house, of course. Hermione will become head of Gryffindor."

"That's acceptable," Tom smiled. "Shall I go home and pack?"

Albus nodded, "I will have the school prepare you some rooms. I assume you want to be a bit closer to Slytherin house?"

"I suppose that would be a good idea."

"Never worry Tom. Miss Granger's Potions classroom is still in the dungeons, though she's asked the school to keep it warmer for her."

Tom smirked as he exited. Hermione Granger was worth pursuing, and he would figure out how to do so.

* * *

Hermione Granger was quite attracted to Tom Riddle, and as she organized the potions stores which Slughorn had let fall by the wayside she realized that he had been attracted to her as well. But she knew enough about him to know that he had very few lovers and never dated. So much for the attraction. She might be young, but she wanted more than sex. She knew plenty about Tom Riddle though. She knew that Tom wrote plenty of papers for Transfiguration journals. She might be a young Potions mistress, but she still enjoyed reading about Transfiguration and Charms advancements. She knew that Tom looked much younger than he should, and she understood that he had no doubt stumbled on immortality, somehow. Hermione wondered if he would actually write to her as she worked. She'd like it if he did.

She finished organizing the potions stores and the ingredients only to exit the large closet to see Tom Riddle sitting on a desk. "Can I take you to dinner?"

She smiled, "I see your meeting is over."

"Indeed it is," he stood up, "now can I take you to dinner?"

"How long have you been waiting?" She looked at him curiously, "I've been doing this for just over four hours."

"I returned home, took care of packing up my things. I am the new Transfiguration professor."

Hermione smiled, "So you returned quickly just to take me to dinner?"

Tom smirked, "In part. Also, I wanted to find my rooms. Figure out my classroom. Offer you assistance making potions for the medical ward."

She laughed, "How thoughtful of you," she kissed his cheek, "Let's go to Hogsmeade for dinner." She paused as she got to the doorway, "Unless you didn't mean to ask me on a date?"

"I think you're the first woman I've ever asked out. Was I not clear enough?"

Hermione smiled again, "You were clear enough. How shall I dress?"

Tom thought about what Hogsmeade had for restaurants. "I think we should go with something more formal, right?" He laughed, "I clearly do not date."

Hermione took his hand, "I will get cleaned up, then meet you in the entryway at 6?"

He tilted his head, debating it. "I do believe it is gentlemanly to pick you up from your flat, which would be your quarters."

She blushed and told him the location of her rooms before exiting and watching him walk down to the dungeons. So he was the head of Slytherin? That would be interesting. She walked back up to her bedroom. She had a shower to take and a date to prepare for. "A date with the most interesting man in the world," she giggled. "Tonight will be pleasant, I'm sure."

* * *

**A/N- Tom and Dumbledore's relationship will be explained, promise. Just not quite yet. **


	3. Chapter 2

Tom put on a crisp shirt and slid on his dress robes. She would like that, he was sure. He wanted to treat her right. In the past twenty years, he'd come to realize that women wanted to feel wanted and respected. He'd promised himself that if he ever met a woman that stimulated him mentally, and wasn't adverse to him like Lily had been, he would be sure to take his time with her and make her happy. He would treat her as she deserved to be treated. As much as he could. He had never been in love. He didn't know how to. Dumbledore told him it was a side-effect of his mother giving his father a love potion, and he realized that a potion was probably the best way to overcome it. Maybe Hermione could help? Minerva had stopped by to tell him about her prowess in Potions. He was stunned that she was only 24 and had been a Potions mistress already for 3 years. She was quite the researcher too, according to Minerva.

He arrived at her door and felt uncomfortable. What if he offended her? What if she got bored of him? He'd never really worried about that before. He knocked, shifting uncomfortably as he waited.

When Hermione opened the door she was surprised by how stunning he looked. This was quite fair, because Tom was staring at her, amazed by how gorgeous she looked in her gown. Hermione was wearing a beautiful red dress, which highlighted her cleavage and showed off the very feminine curves of her body. "You look amazing, Hermione," he said, admiring her body.

She smiled, "I never knew black dress robes could look so appealing on a wizard." She accepted his arm, "Shall we head down to Hogsmeade then?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," he nodded.

When they sat down in the restaurant she was happy to have a private table with him. They sat down, Tom holding out her chair for her. He sat down opposite her and smiled, "This looks to be a good place to eat."

"I've only been here once, but it is very nice," she nodded. They perused the menu and ordered wine and their meals before she leaned forward a bit, "Why did you ask me out?"

"You're gorgeous," he answered. "Mentally and physically. I've never met a woman who can keep up with my mind. And your age…your accomplishments are impressive."

"Thank you," she smiled warmly and he felt his body heat up. Sweet Salazar if this was just her smiling at him for complimenting her he was dead if he tried to do anything more tonight. He'd never felt so affected before.

They were quiet for a bit and he realized that small talk was not his specialty. He leaned in, "Do you know anything about love potions?"

Hermione nodded, "I had to brew one for my mastery. I wrote about the side-effects that could happen to both the person who took the potion, and to any children that were born out of it. I would have loved to talk to you about it. Professor Dumbledore told me about your mother but I wasn't sure you'd like to be a guinea pig."

"What side-effects?"

"Children created when one parent was under the effect of the love potion are unable to love. The Ministry has consequently increased the penalty of using a love potion," she answered. "Why?"

He looked down as the food arrived and when the waiter left he spoke, "I…I can't…I don't have emotions like other people. And I want them."

"Why now? You've gone your whole life without them. Why do you want them now?"

"I…I'm no good at relationships. I've no doubt that this won't work between us, and I don't want to hurt you. I'm very attracted to you, Hermione. But if we had a relationship, only you could fall in love. I can't return the emotions you could feel for me. I," he leaned in, "I thought immortality could fix it. Could fix me. But it didn't. So…so I want to feel. To feel all of the emotions that others do. That you do."

She smiled and took his hand, "Tom, if you're willing I'm happy to help you. We have time before classes begin. We can work on it here. If I helped you I could help others like you."

* * *

They ate in mostly silence, talking very little. Tom felt uncomfortable having to ask for help. As they walked through the village after dinner Hermione could see something was weighing on his shoulders, "What is it?"

"I didn't ask you out just for that. I…I wanted to ask you out because I'm attracted to you, truly."

"I know that Tom," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "But let's take this slow, okay? I want a relationship with you, not a quick shag. And I don't want to fall in love with you and you be unable to feel the same. So we have to fix what the love potion caused. Fortunately, I have plenty of ideas from when I was working toward my mastery."

He nodded, "I suppose this way we can get to know one another?"

"That would be nice, I think," she smiled. "So long as you want more than a quick shag with me."

"Of course I do," he said, stopping and turning to face her, "You intrigued me today, telling me my theory was shite. I want to know more about you. I want you to learn more about me. I could pay you for the potion."

"Not necessary," she shook her head, "If I patent it I could make substantial money on it. You being my guinea pig for it is payment enough, Tom."

He smiled at her genuinely and she realized how very unaware of romance he was and how hard asking for help was for him. She ran her hand over his cheek, "I think the slow and steady approach will be better for you than you might expect Tom."

"I like it when you say my name," he smiled, removing his outer robe and helping her into it, "Cold?"

"Not now," she smiled, letting him walk her up to the castle. "I never realized what a long walk it was when I was a student."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded before admitting, "It feels longer in the winter, I suppose. Are you excited to be a professor?"

"I suppose so," he nodded. "I was surprised to be offered the position in the first place. Teaching has always been easy for me, though. Is it hard for you, being so young and teaching?"

"This will be my first full year. Horace Slughorn retired in the middle of the semester. Well, he was forced out."

"Oh? Too much drink?"

"You remember him well," she smiled. "I was cleaning out bottles of booze that were empty or half-empty today. I don't trust those potions he made up, I'm going to have to completely redo the entire potions stores."

"I could assist with that," he offered, "I've always enjoyed working in potions."

Hermione tilted her head, "I would be honored to have your help. I have to restock everything."

* * *

When they made it up to her rooms she looked at him, removing the outer robe, "Thank you for dinner, and for the cloak when it got cold out."

"Thank you for being so understanding," he smiled.

Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I should go to bed. I have an early start tomorrow to get all my brewing done before school starts in three months."

He nodded his understanding and walked away, feeling slightly disappointed she hadn't kissed him on the lips. Hermione, meanwhile, entered her room wishing she'd kissed him properly. Taking it slow didn't mean stop. It meant slow, easing into a relationship. But she would kiss a friend on the cheek, and Tom was not a friend. She stepped back into the hall, "Tom?"

He turned to her and she ran to him, leaning up and kissing him on the mouth properly. He held her in his arms and returned the kiss. She pulled back finally, "I wanted to do it right. Good night Tom."

"Hopefully we solve how to fix me soon," he whispered, "I want more of that."

"Then there's hope for you," she caressed his cheek. The thought that he wanted her was incredibly appealing.

"Good night Hermione," he held her hand and kissed the back of it, "sleep well."

"You too," she walked back to her rooms and once she was inside he walked down to his own, a huge grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Here we go, learning more about Tom since he gained immortality and Lily left him. And we can learn about Hermione in this AU timeline.**

* * *

Over the next month he helped her brew potions to refill her stock of potions stores, which were bare. Hermione was surprised to learn that he'd had a potions mastery for a long while, but his interest had always been transfiguration. As they brewed, they talked. She learned quite a bit about him. He'd had a castle in Germany, but had dismantled it and sold the stones and things inside to tourists or donated pieces to museums. He donated to causes to help people who were in need, including a scholarship fund for orphans like himself who entered Hogwarts as well as an entire wing of St. Mungo's (all of which anonymously) and he traveled frequently. His house now was much smaller, and she was surprised that he still had two of the house elves that had been in the castle.

In turn, he learned about Hermione. She was the product of two Muggle dentists, and was their only child. She'd come to Hogwarts for her schooling, and had had a hard time making friends. Hermione's intellect intimidated her classmates, but in her second year she'd met first years Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. In her third year she'd begun hanging out with Pansy Parkinson, who was actually her own year and in Slytherin. She still talked to all of them, and would have dinner once a month with them at her home in Hogsmeade. They talked boys, their jobs, and other things. After Hermione had graduated she had gone for her Potions mastery. What normally took six years she accomplished in just three. He found that incredibly sexy. She was so brilliant. She was the youngest potions master in Britain, ever.

Hermione had begun to research love potions and a potential antidote for Tom while he filled the potions stores. There were some interesting things she had learned about from other potions experts and she soon had a potion brewing. Her enjoyment of his company strongly guided her actions. She wanted him to feel for her what she knew she was starting to feel for him. They never snogged, it was just quick kisses here and there. But Merlin did she want Tom to snog her. But she sensed that while he'd be passionate, it wouldn't be what she wanted. It would be lust driving him. She wanted love driving him. She was falling for him so much faster than she'd expected to ever do for a potential lover.

* * *

They sat in his rooms on his sofa, her legs in his lap. "Tomorrow it should finally be done."

"That's good," he said, enjoying Hermione stroking the back of his neck. Early into their relationship she had expressed how happy she was that he had short hair. It was nice to see the back of his neck. She didn't care for long hair on men. Tom kept it short ever since.

"After that's done we have about two months to be together, no distractions."

Tom looked her in the eyes, "I can't thank you enough for this."

"I just have to add a few more ingredients tonight, then let it brew overnight. This is one of the longest potions I've brewed, other than the Polyjuice potion. It takes a very long time." She tilted his head, "I can't wait to see if it works. Hopefully it does."

"I'm hopeful too," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her. Hermione savored every bit of romance that they had. "I want to enjoy what we have more."

She moaned into his mouth, holding onto him. Too soon for his tastes she pulled back, "If I don't stop us, we won't stop."

He walked her out. Over the past month he'd come to understand that Hermione wanted him badly, but she had her heart on the line with him and he couldn't love her. He didn't want to hurt her. She was the first woman he wanted so badly he felt he could jump out of his skin when he was with her. He felt almost like a virgin around her. He went to his bedroom and began his ritual of masturbating to his imagination of what she looked like nude and how she would feel around his cock. Perhaps tomorrow was their real chance at something.

Hermione added ingredients to the potion and stirred it. She decided to sleep nearby in his office to keep an eye on the potion. It couldn't be screwed up. It was too important to risk screwing up.

* * *

The next morning Tom entered the potions lab to see Hermione pouring the potion into a glass, "How much do I drink?"

"Just one glass," she answered. "I apologize for the taste."

"Should I feel different?"

"It takes up to five minutes to feel the effects. It should awaken your emotions."

Hermione handed him the glass and Tom sat on a stool, drinking it. It was quite a full glass, but he drank it in two gulps. "The taste wasn't horrible," he said. He still felt the same. Hermione watched the minutes tick by. They felt like hours to her. At three and a half minutes, Tom closed his eyes and fell forward, off the stool. Hermione was by his side, instantly.

"Tom? Tom!" She felt tears forming. What if it hadn't worked? What if she'd poisoned him?

"I feel like I was hit by a truck," he gasped, struggling to breathe. Hermione helped him sit up, "I…I…"

"What, Tom? What?" He looked at her and she saw it instantly. The passion was there. But it wasn't just passion. He wasn't looking at her with lust in his eyes. There was something else there. Something warm and comforting and sweet. Hermione sighed, "Oh Tom…"

"Hermione," he pulled her to him and they kissed, this kiss decidedly different than the previous ones they would give one another. He was hungry for her. He wanted her.

Hermione moaned into his mouth. Tom felt incredibly good, but more than that…there was something there that hadn't been there before. She was used to the lust and lingering sexual arousal; this was different. She pulled away reluctantly and stood up, helping him to his feet, "Tell me what you feel Tom."

"Everything," he answered. "Happy, sad, lo-" he caught himself before saying it, but Hermione knew what he meant. She cupped his cheek and he blushed in embarrassment, "Why am I embarrassed?"

"Because you think it is too soon to feel it," she answered. "I understand. Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

He just nodded, his face still flushed. She pulled him after her, "Tom if you're suddenly going to be shy I don't think we're going to work out. I like the cocky, arrogant bastard that argues with me." He smiled and she leaned in to kiss him, "I know you're experiencing a great many new things right now, and if you want some privacy I'm happy to give you that."

"I want you," he said.

"I know that," she gave him that wonderful warm smile she always did, but this time he felt different. He felt his body warm up. He pulled her into his arms and she sighed, content. "Just being in your arms feels different."

"I don't want to ever let you go. I've never been so possessive of a…well…before."

"And we haven't even had sex yet," she giggled, "Well I'm glad that you can finally feel. It's not a placebo, right? The potion has worked?"

"I feel many things I've never felt before. I feel rather overwhelmed at the moment," he said, still not letting her go.

"Let's go into your rooms and order breakfast. That way you can process in private."

"I don't want you to go."

Hermione kissed him gently, "I didn't say I was going to Tom."

Every time she said his name his heart swelled. He found it very difficult to understand, but he understood enough that he shouldn't mention it to her. Hermione ordered breakfast and moved to the couch, snuggling onto it with him. They were quiet for a long moment before he spoke, "How do you live with all these emotions?"

"You're being hit with a lifetime of them, Tom," Hermione smiled, "don't worry. The weird sensation will fade after a bit. Don't worry about it. You're just being hit all at once."

He nodded and fell silent again, just snuggling against her. "I like holding you like this."

"Me too," she smiled, enjoying how he felt underneath her. "Tom, you'll figure it out soon enough."

Breakfast arrived and they ate in silence. Sometimes Tom looked ready to vomit, other times he looked furious. She wondered how long that would last. After breakfast she kissed his cheek, "I'm going back to my rooms Tom. I need to shower and change my clothes. I think you need time to yourself anyway, to adjust. I'll see you later."

He just nodded, watching her leave. He didn't know what to say to her. There was so much going on in his head and heart. He felt lost. Tom decided a shower was the right step first. He did need to clear his head, and showers usually helped him dissipate anger. Maybe that would work.

* * *

Albus smiled at Hermione's note. So Tom could feel again. Perhaps the man needed help understanding his emotions. Help that the woman he was feeling those emotions for couldn't provide. He walked down to the dungeons. Helping Tom would be simple enough.

Tom exited the shower and got dressed before noticing that Albus Dumbledore was in his sitting room, "Hermione tells me that the potion worked. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," he answered, sitting down in a chair. "My head feels like a jumble."

"To be expected. I figured you'd want to talk, and with someone you aren't in a relationship with. She wants to help you, but I don't think you're ready for her to."

"When she says my name I feel hot."

"You're responding to her," Albus nodded. "I wanted to show you memories of love I've experienced. I want you to understand the differences."

Tom just nodded, "I don't want Hermione to leave me because I can't…I don't…I mean I do but…"

"I'll take care of that," Albus said, summoning a pensieve, "now then, first comes the love for family."

All the way up to lunch, Albus showed him different emotions Tom had never experienced before. They went to the Great Hall for lunch. Tom had confessed the confusions he'd felt and he now felt more self-assured. It wasn't easy to figure everything out, but he felt he had a grasp on things. He had always been a good student and digested information quickly. When he saw Hermione he felt his heart skip a beat and he swallowed hard. "She has quite the impact on you," Albus whispered. "You'll be fine, Tom. Hermione is good for you. I'm certain."

"Every time I see her…"

"She is worth it, Tom."

"I feel like my insides go to mush when I'm with her now."

"That's being in love."

Tom sighed and nodded, then thought about what Hermione said. She wanted him as he was, not shy and nervous. Losing her was not an option. He walked over to her and pulled her against him, kissing her hungrily. Hermione squeaked in surprise before returning it. When they pulled apart she smiled, "I liked that," she said.

"Me too," he smiled. "I'm still adjusting, but I'm still the same arrogant, cocky bastard you've known all this time."

"Good," she hugged him, "I'm glad you're feeling better now."

"I think I just have to adjust. Maybe a few days?"

Hermione sighed, "I guess I can give you a few days of privacy to figure some things out. No pressure."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- Confession: Writing a Tom Riddle newly experiencing emotions was fun. **

* * *

Tom spent the next three days adjusting to the sudden influx of emotions that he was feeling. Hermione wanted desperately to be by his side, but she understood why he needed privacy. He was experiencing something new, and any feelings he had for her probably confused him. She finished refilling her potions stores and began the orders Madame Pomfrey had.

Tom found himself frequently thinking about Hermione. She was so sweet, so compassionate; he'd wanted her for quite some time now. But this time, there was more. He didn't just lust for the sex. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to snuggle with her…he'd always done those things because that was what the women he was with wanted. But with Hermione…he wanted to. He decided he needed to tell her about this. For once, in the past three days, Tom felt his head was clear. And he knew how he felt for the witch. He hoped she understood the magnitude of what he felt.

Hermione was surprised to hear a knock on her door. She looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. She opened her door, "It's rather late," she was surprised to see Tom there. "Tom…what are you…"

"I needed to see you," he said, "Hermione I…" He looked at the suits of armor outside of her residence. At Hogwarts everything had ears, "May I come in?"

"Certainly," she nodded, moving back for him to enter and shutting the door. "Is something wrong?"

"It doesn't feel wrong," he answered, gazing at her. "Hermione I've felt many confusing emotions over the past few days. But with you…with you I feel things and want things I've never felt or wanted before. I want to hold you, to kiss you, to…"

Hermione moved to him, kissing him, "It isn't too soon to say it, Tom. I feel the same."

"You do?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's okay, you don't have to say it if you don't want to. I know it's hard for you to talk about."

"It was less hard when I was thinking about it," he kissed her. "Hermione let me speak." She nodded and he caressed her cheek, "I've been with women before. But unlike them, with you I feel an attachment. A burning desire to make you happy, to snuggle with you, to hold you. To just be near you in any way that I can," Tom wrapped his arms around her, "This feels so right."

"I think so too," she whispered, closing her eyes and sighing in contentment.

"I want to make love to you Hermione." She didn't respond, just kissed him. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, "I've only ever been…rough with my lovers."

"I'm patient," she whispered, running her hand through his hair, "but my lovers have always been clumsy."

Tom smiled, "I am anything but clumsy, Hermione. I can promise you that."

She nuzzled his neck, "I have no doubt about that."

* * *

The morning dawned and shone on a very happy, very satiated couple lying in bed together. Tom had shown her the love he felt for her and Hermione had happily accepted it. She loved him too, which did not seem to surprise him. Perhaps he'd noticed how she felt sooner? Hermione had no doubt that he had. He understood why she was holding back from him. She woke and stared at her lover, tracing the features of his face gently with her fingers. "Are you trying to wake me?"

"Just admiring your face," she smiled. "You look good, your hair all messed up in the morning."

He opened his eyes and turned his head to see her smiling at him. He had to admit, he'd never seen someone look as radiant as Hermione did in the morning. He caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, "You are so incredibly beautiful," he whispered.

She smiled and blushed. He wasn't even looking at her body, just her face. And he found her beautiful. Hermione kissed him, "Last night was perfect Tom."

"From the start, what I've felt for you I haven't felt for anyone else," he said, turning onto his side to face her. "I just didn't know what it was or feel what I feel now."

She kissed him again, "I love you Tom Riddle."

He rolled so that he was on top of her and leaned in to kiss her hungrily, "I love you Hermione Granger." It was as though he was the match and Hermione the tinder. They made love again, this time much slower, much more tender; but far and away more passionate than they were even last night.

After they'd climaxed again Hermione grabbed a change of clothes and her shower items, then they flooed to his rooms where they showered before getting dressed and walking to the Great Hall together hand in hand. Tom felt rather exhilarated, actually. He looked at her, "Is love supposed to make me feel so…elated?"

"If it's good, yes," she smiled. "I feel the same when I'm with you."

"But you haven't with others?"

She shook her head, "No, I haven't. With other loves I've felt happy, but with you…with you I feel just sheer joy."

He smiled at that. Tom wanted to be the only one she felt this strongly for. "I can be very jealous, Hermione."

"I won't ever give you a reason to be," she promised, stopping and pulling him to her to kiss him. "I am a Gryffindor, Tom. I am loyal."

He smiled, "I didn't mean to imply you weren't, I was just informing you of my own flaw." Hermione flushed, embarrassed. He kissed her again, "So long as we communicate I think we'll be fine."

"I never shut up, in case you haven't noticed," she grinned at him.

Tom laughed and ran his hands over her hips. They were both wearing Muggle clothes, which let him admire her body. They kissed for a bit before they continued on their way. He was hungry, after all. They'd had sex plenty of times, and were thus quite hungry.

Hermione was all smiles as they entered the Great Hall, which had only one large round table currently in it. They sat down at it, alone. "Where are the others?"

Tom looked at his watch, "We are rather late. They probably ate already," he answered. The food appeared and they filled their plates, beginning their breakfast.

Breakfast was un-interrupted, and afterwards they separated to go about their various deeds. Hermione had more brewing to do, and Tom needed to organize his office. Thus far his time was spent helping her, and he was behind on preparing for the school year.

Hermione brewed through lunch, eating in her office. She was vaguely aware of dinner approaching, but didn't really notice the time until Tom was leaning against the laboratory door, "Do I have to kidnap you to eat?"

"I had a sandwich in my office," she said.

"For lunch?"

"Yes," she didn't look up and he sighed.

"Is the potion almost finished?"

"It has to simmer for three hours," she said.

"Perfect," Tom walked over and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out of her potions laboratory.

"Put me down Tom!"

"Nope," he said, carrying her through the halls of the school despite her struggles. "You cannot shirk your health just because you are busy."

Hermione protested, "I wasn't shirking my health!"

"Yes you are," he said. "And worse, you're shirking your duties as my girlfriend."

The woman slung over his shoulder huffed, "Now how the devil did I do that?"

Tom never stopped walking, just continued on his way, "You did not eat lunch with me, which made me be harassed by our peers. Particularly Albus, who seemed to think I had somehow hurt you already."

So that was why he was kidnapping her. His reputation was being used against him. "Tom, put me down please."

He stopped and did put her down, "I don't want to hurt you."

"And you haven't," she caressed his cheek, "even when you couldn't love me, you didn't hurt my feelings. You didn't play with them or try to manufacture love to manipulate me." He looked at her, clearly doubting this. She leaned in and kissed him. Nothing lustful, just a sweet, loving kiss; when she pulled back she whispered, "I love you Tom Riddle."

"I love you too," he said, gazing into her eyes. "I don't like the teasing."

Hermione ran her hand down his chest, "I'll deal with them. You just be your wonderful, sexy, brilliant self."

"I'm not exactly a candidate for wonderful Hermione."

"I think you're wonderful," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him, "and I'm the only opinion that matters my love."

Tom smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Let's go get dinner, then spend the evening together."

"My potion will be ready in two hours and forty-five minutes."

"That still gives us plenty of time," he said, looking down her blouse at her cleavage, "maybe tonight we'll get some sleep."

"We will certainly need it," she took his hand, "now let's go in for dinner together."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- The school year is approaching for the two professors! And finally we get the return of Lily. **

* * *

They spent the rest of the summer brewing and exploring their relationship. Hermione and Tom went to Diagon Alley together shortly before term to get new teaching robes. They were exiting Madame Malkin's packages shrunk and pocketed, when Hermione dragged him to the apothecary window, "Tom they have a sale on unicorn horn! I could use it for my contraception potion."

Tom sighed and let her lead him in. "Whatever you wish." They didn't really go for pet names. On occasion he would call her kitten or lioness, and she would call him love or her 'slithering snake'; but they rarely did so in public, even at the school. Hermione had invented a new contraception potion, that required only one application a year. The antidote was easy to make, should a woman wish to get pregnant at some point.

They entered the apothecary to see the shopkeep busy with a horde of children that would soon be their students, "Ahh Madame Granger. I presume you wish to obtain some unicorn horns?"

"Indeed," she nodded, "why the sale?"

"Tragedy, really. Werewolf attack on a herd; feel bad for the werewolves. They're cursed now. I got the horns though. Ollivander got the manes and tails."

"How much for 3 full horns?"

"Well for you I have to insist on a discount," he smiled at her and Tom rolled his eyes. He was so annoying. "With the sale, 30 galleons."

"I'll take it," she said, taking her coin purse out and paying while he showed her the horns and wrapped them for her, "Thank you Finneas."

"Very welcome Madame," he smiled at her, "enjoy this term."

"Thank you," she waved goodbye and pulled Tom from the shop, "See? That wasn't so bad."

"He's young."

"His father owned the shop but died last year. Finneas took over afterwards."

Tom accepted her hand, "You seem to know him well."

"He's gay," she said. Tom turned his head and she smiled, "You are incredibly easy to read, you know."

"You're very wonderful and I don't like thinking about fighting for you."

"You'll never have to," she squeezed his hand reassuringly, "where do you want to go?"

"How about that charmed items shop that just opened? I hear they have some interesting things."

Hermione had heard they were rather out there in terms of their inventory; loads of weird things that made no sense. But Tom loved the idea of any kind of new magic, and she could use some Red Quills to take care of grading tests when the time came. She nodded and they walked down the alley to the much emptier shop. She went to look at the items she could grade with while Tom went to some cases that had daggers and other expensive, rare items.

Tom winked at the shopkeep, who smiled at him, "I have just what you need here sir," he said in a low voice. "I presume you want her to not know?"

"Yes please," he nodded.

"My daughter will keep your companion distracted while I show you the rings."

Tom smiled and watched as a young woman, around Hermione's age, went to talk to her. Tom followed the other man to a large display case and looked through the rings.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Hermione turned to see Pansy Parkinson, "Hermione!"

"Pansy," they hugged, "I'm just looking for some quills to help me with my grading. Tom wanted to look around here."

Pansy smiled, but said nothing. Why ruin the surprise? She liked Tom Riddle. He was good for Hermione. He must really love her to already be looking at engagement rings. "I'll show you the quills, then I want to show you some of the cool new items we've got."

"Do you work here?"

"My dad owns the shop," she smiled, "I'm helping him at present. My job is to procure the items. I would have mentioned it to you but I only recently got back."

"I've been rather busy with my boyfriend," Hermione admitted.

"Good for you," Pansy laughed.

Tom picked out the engagement ring he wanted, "Do you think she'd want to pick out the wedding bands?"

"Women do like to have a say in that," the other man nodded. "The ring you chose is very expensive."

"She's worth every knut," Tom said. Parkinson handed him the small package and Tom wrote the Gringotts check. "Thank you."

"My daughter is very close to her. They've been friends a long time. She'll be thrilled when you propose."

"I hope so," Tom muttered, pocketing the ring box.

* * *

He walked over to Hermione and Pansy, "Finished?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I just have to buy the quills. You just looking?"

"I bought something for an upcoming project," he said. "I will consult you should I need help."

"Ahh so you're being secretive. Must be a big project."

"Biggest of my life," he nodded, taking her bag for her. "Let's head back to the apparition point. We can get lunch in Hogsmeade."

"Let's just eat here in the Alley," she said, exiting the shop when he held the door for her. "Thank you."

"Always a pleasure," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek as they walked over to the café together.

* * *

They were sitting down to eat when Tom saw Lily Evans enter the café with two children, both boys. Hermione turned to see what he was staring at, "Do you know her?"

"She was my last…before…before you," he managed to say. "She was ashamed of me."

"What happened?"

"I was bored of her," Tom said, but in a tone she'd never heard him use with her.

Hermione squeezed his hand, "I was just curious, Tom. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry," he said, shifting to sit next to her instead of opposite her, "she wanted more than I wanted to give."

"But not more than you could?"

Tom shook his head, "She never brought up love. Like I said when you fixed me, you are the first I've felt what I feel for you."

Hermione smiled, "I don't mean to pry, my slithering snake. I just…I was curious about who she could be."

"I know," he rubbed her back gently, "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione leaned against him, "I love you too," she sighed, looking at the menu with him. "Oooh fish and chips. We should get a big order of that."

Tom rolled his eyes, "We could go to a Muggle pub for that."

Hermione gave him a pointed glare, "We could also Apparate to France for a French meal."

"Valid point," he nodded. "I'm not opposed to fish and chips anyway."

Now it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, "Then why argue?"

"I like to argue," he shrugged. Hermione laughed.

Tom wrapped his arm around her and she leaned against him. "I like it when you hold me."

"I like holding you," he whispered into her ear as the hostess ushered Lily and her children by.

* * *

If Tom hoped to avoid Lily, he was soon disappointed as their table was opposite of his and Hermione's. Hermione decided to ignore them, since she just wanted to enjoy her time with Tom. "Do I get to know more about this secret project?"

"Eventually," he smirked, "I am quite proud of it and you tend to enjoy poo-pooing my theories."

"I do not!" She protested, "But your arrogance gets in the way of your brain sometimes and someone has to make sure you don't make an arse of yourself." To add emphasis she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know how to put that tongue to use," he drawled lowly so that others wouldn't hear.

Hermione would have blushed, nine weeks ago. But her shyness had long vanished and so she stood her ground, "Admit you're a prick or it won't be put to use again on your body."

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "I'm an arrogant bastard who, on very rare occasions, makes a mistake."

"Not what I was going for but I'll accept it," she kissed him sweetly. "I like this day of just us shopping."

"Me too," he leaned close and whispered, "You're perfect Hermione."

"Of course now that I have you," she teased.

He shook his head, "You were perfect before me. I am a very, very lucky man to have you."

Hermione smiled at him that familiar, warm smile that made his heart beat faster and his stomach churn, "Thank you," she kissed him, "I'd say the same thing except that I had to help fix you."

"Help? You did it all on your own," he chuckled. Their drinks arrived and they continued to tease one another, ignorant of the woman that had been staring at them ever since she sat down with her two children.

"Who are you looking at Mum?" Alder asked, turning his head to see what his mother was staring at. Puck turned too, curious.

"Just someone that I used to know," Lily said, looking at her two boys. "Let's eat. We have more shopping to do before my boys head off to Hogwarts together."

"Will we be in the same house?"

"I don't know," she answered, distracted as a young woman, blonde, sat down at Voldemort's table.

* * *

"Hi Pansy," Hermione smiled as her friend sat down opposite of her, "we haven't ordered yet. Take Tom's menu. I'll make him share."

"A trait I never had to learn in the orphanage," he muttered.

"Or at Hogwarts or after Hogwarts," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. Well I say you have to share, so you have to."

"Or?"

"I do certain things that normally require your assistance but that I can manage quite well on my own," she said, obscure enough that others catching snippets of the conversation wouldn't grasp. Tom just chuckled and Pansy laughed.

"I figured I'd come here on my lunch break. Supposed to be meeting a certain idiot but we'll see if he shows up on time."

Hermione laughed. Pansy had been seeing Terry Boot for just over three months, and the couple was always having scheduling conflicts with his job as a healer. But Terry arrived just two minutes later and sat down next to Pansy, saying hello to Hermione and Tom. They ordered two large platters of fish and chips, plus a pitcher of beer for the boys and some margaritas for the girls.

"Nervous about teaching all by yourself?"

"Slughorn could barely string two words together," Hermione sighed, "Tom and I had to redo the entire potions stores this summer. Plus all the potions for the infirmary. Without him I don't know what I'd have done."

"Forget to eat would be one thing," Tom chuckled.

"Not sleep would be another," Pansy nodded.

"Don't help him!" Hermione protested, leaning into him, "I didn't forget to eat."

"Well you certainly didn't remember," he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as the food arrived.

"To answer your question, Pansy, I'm quite thrilled to be teaching on my own now," Hermione smiled as she reached for a chip.

As they ate they talked about Hogwarts and Terry's job. Tom was acutely aware that Lily was still staring at them, but ignored her. Hermione was far more skilled at getting his attention, her hand just inches from his penis as it rested on his thigh. "Your hand is taunting me," he mumbled softly.

"No apologies," she smirked, pecking him on the cheek. Tom turned his head to look at her and she laughed, "Oh am I causing you distress? I'll make it up to you tonight." He gave her his customary raised eyebrow 'oh really?' look he was so good at delivering and she leaned close to him, "I like marking my territory just as much as you do my love. Even in public."

Tom smirked and leaned in to kiss her, which surprised Hermione; although she quickly returned it, a hand running through his hair. "Tease," he whispered as he pulled away after the tongue-filled kiss had ended.

"So are you," she retorted, though she had no doubt its impact was lessened by the blush on her cheeks.

Pansy laughed, "Who knew our little Hermione would ever kiss in public like that?"

"What do you expect me to do at my wedding, Pansy, bow politely to my husband?"

Tom smirked, "I can't speak for every man but I would be quite annoyed with that."

Hermione looked at Pansy, "See? I told you so." What she didn't mention was how her heartbeat sped up when he hinted at the possibility of marriage between them. Was it too soon? Maybe. But she'd never been in a more perfect relationship. Even their problems were better than her other relationships. She wondered if Tom would ever want to get married. If he didn't she supposed that would be okay. After all, Tom was loyal to her. That was enough. She didn't need a ring to establish their relationship. Kids she wanted, but not right away. They could cross that bridge when it came.

"You are thinking too much," Tom whispered into her ear.

"You tend to bring that out in a girl," she quipped, nipping at his ear affectionately. Tom smiled and the couple kissed.

They finished eating and paid before Tom helped her up and they walked out without a backward glance at the redhead staring daggers into Hermione's back. They said goodbye to Pansy and Terry and they walked to the apparition point, heading to Hogsmeade.

Tom entered his rooms that night expecting to see Hermione waiting for him. When she wasn't there he frowned and went to his bedroom. He could always head to hers, just needed a change of clothes. Inside of his bedroom the ground was littered with rose petals, the air filled with basic white candles giving the only light in the room, and lying in his bed amidst his purple bedsheets was a very naked Hermione Granger. "Hermione…" he whispered.

She smiled and sat up in his bed, letting the sheet fall from her chest. "Tom, I just…I wanted you to understand that I love you and that I will never pressure you for marriage. It's enough for me to share this bed with you and enjoy your company every day and night."

He removed his clothes quickly and moved to the bed, sliding into it and leaning in to kiss her, "My kitten," he whispered. "You never cease to amaze me with your generosity and kind heart. You really should put yourself first sometimes, you know."

"I do want marriage, but I would rather have you," she said, gasping as his hand cupped her breast.

"Fortunately for you, my lioness, I put you first from time to time." He reached over and opened the nightstand, "I was going to wait and do this in a few more months, but I want to do it now." Hermione looked at him, confused. The look of confusion turned into one of shock when he showed her a ring, "My new project. Bonding myself, in every way, to the witch I love."

"Tom," she whispered, gazing at the ring and then at him, "Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure," he caressed her cheek, "but if you don't want it I guess I can return the ring…" Hermione kissed him, cutting off his sentence.

"Now ask me properly," she ordered, pulling away.

Tom smirked and took her hand, "Hermione, I love you and I want to be with you permanently. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she grinned hugging him and kissing him before letting him slide the ring on, "Wait if this is your project, does that mean the ring is charmed?"

"Indeed," he nodded. "If you lose it, a simple spell can locate it. There's also an anti-thieving hex on it."

Hermione admired the ring. It was beautiful. A large diamond was set in the upturned head of a snake. Of course. The snake's eyes were red rubies. So he'd incorporated Slytherin and Gryffindor together. She smiled at him, "I love it. Thank you."

"Of course, the issue of immortality will no doubt come up. I am prepared to take you there to obtain it."

"Thank you," she smiled. "That one I have to think about, but thank you."

"Forever will be quite lonely without you," he caressed her cheek, "but I won't pressure you."

"I think we need some celebratory sex," she pulled away from him and let his eyes feast on her body, "and only my fiancée can do that," she gave him a very devious grin that told Tom they wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon.

"Sweet Salazar you're perfect for me," he kissed her hungrily and they fell back into the bed, Tom on top of her as they began a now very familiar dance.

* * *

Hermione showed the ring off at breakfast the next day. The females all admired it, and Tom noticed how they glanced at him afterwards. "School starts in two weeks," Albus said, "congratulations to you both," he nodded to Tom and Hermione, "I would be honored to perform the ceremony when the time comes."

Hermione squeezed Tom's hand, "Thank you Headmaster, but we didn't do much talking last night after I said yes. We got rather distracted," she looked at Tom affectionately and he smiled warmly at her.

* * *

**A/N- A quick engagement, but given Tom's past I thought it was important to put that ring on her finger for him, to show her that he was ready for more and she means more to him than anyone else ever has. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- Well this chapter catches everyone up to where I'm at in writing this story. I apologize if the song from the Sorting Hat feels off. Poetry has never been my strong suit. **

* * *

The last weeks before school were soon gone and Hermione found herself getting ready for the welcoming feast. "I love you," he whispered, watching her get dressed.

"I love you," she smiled, sliding on her robes and reaching for him, "You look great."

"You feel great." He smiled, "Time to go see the little terrors."

"Tom Riddle surrounded by children," she chuckled, "I cannot wait to see that."

Tom rolled his eyes and the couple exited his rooms. Hermione still had her own, but they never spent a night apart. They just went between them. If Hermione was brewing, they spent the night in his rooms. If she wasn't, they wandered over to hers. Both beds had been rigorously broken in.

With McGonagall gone from the position of Deputy Headmistress, that position fell to Tom. He would be ushering the first year students in just as McGonagall had done for her class many years ago. Once they were seated in the Great Hall the second year and above students entered. Tom stood at the nod from Albus and leaned down to kiss Hermione on the cheek, "I must go take over the future imbeciles of the school."

"At least try to be nice," she teased, squeezing the hand holding hers.

* * *

Tom walked to the doors to the castle and opened it. It was surprisingly pleasant weather tonight. He watched the children walk up the steps nervously, Hagrid behind them. "Ahoy Perfessor Riddle! Here's the firs years," he smiled at the children, who were gazing up at Tom nervously, "No falls in the lake this year," he added.

"Thank you Hagrid," Tom opened the doors, "follow me." He led them down the entryway and into an empty classroom, "I will return when we are ready for you. Wait here."

He poked his head into the Great Hall to see that Albus had summoned the Sorting Hat. He nodded to the old man and exited, returning down the hall. It had been only five minutes, but the children looked frightened. "The Sorting Hat awaits us," he ushered the children to the doors of the Great Hall, "Please line up, single file. I will call you up by name, alphabetically. You will put on the hat, then be sorted into one of the houses. You can relax. In all of Hogwarts history the hat has never been unable to place anyone."

They entered the Great Hall to silence as the older students gazed at the First Years. Hermione offered the frightened children a smile. They all stared as the Sorting Hat, seated on the stool, began to sing its new song:

_Once upon a time, long long ago,_

_ The Hogwarts Four united_

_ With a single, thought out plan;_

_ To make a school where students go_

_ To learn all about magic._

_ The Four created Hogwarts,_

_ In only just one day_

_ And who were these four united?_

_ Listen as I'll say-_

_ Salazar the cunning,_

_ Godric brave and true,_

_ Rowena's quick brain,_

_ And Helga's kind heart._

_ United these four were,_

_ A single mission focus._

_ But distrust and disharmony_

_ Soon shattered their fine vision:_

_ Sly Slytherin, a stubborn man,_

_ Wanted only those_

_ Of considerable talent,_

_ So he and Helga had rows._

_ Godric took Helga's side,_

_ And Rowena, Slytherin's._

_ But for the best they understood_

_ Hogwarts would never fall._

_ Fast forward several centuries,_

_ We now come to present,_

_ Where Slytherin's heir returns to the throne_

_ Of Hogwarts which was long vacant._

_ False ideals and arrogance, did separate the four_

_ United now, two houses are_

_ Whose founders would abhor_

_ Fair Gryffindor, with Lady Granger, noble and fierce,_

_ Sly Slytherin, with Master Riddle, cunning and genius._

_ Ideals aside these two united_

_ Would please the Hogwarts Four. _

_ With Master Riddle at the helm,_

_ Hogwarts will endure._

_ Your scholarships, paid for has he_

_ Slytherin would be proud_

_ For education is all you need_

_ To succeed in life_

_ Each of the four houses_

_ Will help you deal with strife-_

_ Slytherin the resourceful,_

_ Gryffindor the brave. _

_ Ravenclaw the brainy,_

_ Hufflepuff the kind._

_ So prepare your brains for learning,_

_ As Hogwarts respectfully bows,_

_ To Professors Riddle and Granger_

_ The future of Hogwarts begins now!_

* * *

When the song finished everyone noticed that both professors Riddle and Granger were flushed and staring at the hat with surprise etched in their brows. Albus cleared his throat, "Well that was quite…intriguing," Albus said, "the sorting, Tom?"

The use of his first name seemed to snap him out of his shock and Tom lifted the scroll, clearing his throat, "Certainly Headmaster. I apologize." Tom looked at the students and began the Sorting.

"Alford, Holly." Hermione watched the little blonde girl walk up to the stool. Tom placed the hat on her head.

The hall was quiet until the hat suddenly announced, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table clapped and cheered and the girl walked over to the table smiling.

"Bletchley, Declan." A red-headed boy walked up and placed the hat on his head.

The Sorting Hat took less than a minute to declare, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table roared and the boy walked over.

"Bode, Cassiopeia." Hermione remembered how quickly Draco Malfoy had been placed in Slytherin. Cassiopeia was no different, but her house was not Slytherin. She became the second Hufflepuff.

"Carrow, Barbarus."

"Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered.

"Crook, Perdita."

"Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled affectionately at the girl as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Curd, Andrea."

"Slytherin!"

"Dearborn, Hugo."

"Gryffindor!"

Tom recognized the two twins as being Lily's immediately. They had her eyes. Well this would be interesting. "Elwood, Alder."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Elwood, Puck."

"Slytherin!" Tom fought back a chuckle. Lily had a son with Slytherin tendencies. That would piss her off.

"Fairbourne, Elenor."

"Ravenclaw!"

"James, Erica."

"Gryffindor!"

"Mulpepper, Nigel."

"Ravenclaw!"

"O'Brien, Oswald."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Portchester, Patricia."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Prince, Alannis."

"Slytherin!"

"Russel, Alexia."

"Gryffindor!"

"Summers, Thor."

"Slytherin!"

"Underhill, Eileen."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Van Hoorn, Benjamin."

"Gryffindor!"

"Withey, Oracutus."

"Hufflepuff!"

Finished, Tom rolled up the scroll and took the stool and hat, exiting into the side chambers and flooing directly to the Headmaster's office, replacing the hat where it sat during the school year. "Quite the song, hat."

"Your ancestor would be proud," the Sorting Hat replied, looking smug. Or as smug as a hat could look, at any rate.

"Thank you," Tom said before returning to the fireplace.

* * *

Back in the hall he sat down between Albus and Hermione. Albus stood and gave his welcome speech, then the feast began. They helped themselves to food and Albus spoke, "Quite the song."

"I said the same to the hat," Tom said. "It told me my ancestor would be proud."

"Salazar did value education. Your secret life as the man who pays for scholarships for children in orphanages is now out Tom."

"I have the feeling the hat meant the two of us," Hermione said. "We were mentioned in the song by name as being a couple."

"The hat knows Hogwarts history better than anyone else," Albus said. "If it says that Salazar Slytherin would be proud of Tom, then he would be."

* * *

The song was the topic of conversation for the older students the next day when classes began but Tom's sternness in class quashed any questions. The same held true for Hermione, who assigned substantial homework for the classes that had asked about it. That evening after dinner they retired to Tom's rooms, going over lesson plans, "I love you," she sighed, leaning against him.

"I love you," he kissed her. "I think this year will be interesting."

"I think we'll both be competitive over the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup." Hermione looked at him, "we can't let that competitiveness get in the way of our relationship."

"Of course not."


End file.
